


Advice

by mallyns



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes gets some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

"You live in a world, which is strange and confusing, though you are not the strangest one. Yet people don't get you. Sometimes you chalk it up to being the British one. The polite one, the smart one. That's not it though.

They mistake your politeness; they don't understand how sarcastic and rude you really are. You have your inner bastard, much like Angel has Angelus. It's buried deep inside; you just have better control over it.

You deepest desire is a simple one. Many yearn for it, even knowing that you still long for it. You wish to belong. To carve your place out in blood and flesh.

To belong, to be part of the group. To have people care about your feelings and not just translate some obscure prophecy. You want them to care about your soul, your heart; instead they care about your brain.

To them, you are nothing but a tool. Not even a valuable one. You can be replaced and will. They won't care what happens when the storm breaks. You will be shut out in the cold, in the dark. No one will hear your cries, or hold you close and tell you it will be all right. You will learn the true meaning of the word alone. It's okay though, you are used to playing the second fiddle. You're the man they will turn to, but you don't matter. They won't see your pain.

Pain will be a constant companion. It will be the darkness that will embrace you like an old lover. It will shelter and keep you safe. They will see the darkness but they won't see you. They are looking at the shadow. Not of your true self, but who you once were.

My advice, Mr. Pryce is simple, but hard to follow. Especially when the bottom of the bottle looks so pretty from the outside. Always keep a spark, a glimmer of light inside. Let no one see it, keep it safe. In the end it doesn't matter if you win or lose, it matters if you played or stayed on the side lines where it's safe."

The old fortuneteller gathered up her cards. They were old and faded, from much use. Her hands were wrinkled and slightly shaking, but it was her sight that mattered. That was still clear and sharp, even though she was now blind.

Wesley thanked her and laid down some money in the offering jar. He stood and made his way out of the back room. He knew that Angel and the gang were expecting him. He made a quick run to the herb shop for some items they needed for a spell. Wes needed the excuse to leave and see the fortuneteller. It was something he did every year for himself. It was his only gift; the only mark to show that today was special.

As Wes made his way back to the hotel he hummed under his breath. 'Happy Birthday.'


End file.
